


Twenty-Nine Seconds

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, manhandled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: The average human can hold their breath for about twenty-nine seconds when not panicking.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Twenty-Nine Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of two things: how I thought that the fight between Enola and Lincroft would end, and today's Whumptober prompts.

I had miscalculated.

I had miscalculated _very badly._

I knew how long I could hold my breath for when I was calm. I had used that particular number of seconds in my calculation. But that was a miscalculation. When panicking and scared for one's life because there is a man trying to kill you and your friendly acquaintance, it becomes harder for one to hold one's own breath when one's head is being forced underwater by said man's very strong grip. I was no exception to this.

My throat burned; I tried to inhale. I choked.

My vision began to go dark.

But then, the grip on the back of my neck loosened. I didn't realize it had loosened, not at first. I thought I was loosing feeling.

A pair of hands pulled me out of the water. They were a different pair of hands from the ones that forced me into it. They were a familiar pair of hands. And why wouldn't they be? They were a pair of hands that I had known for my entire life.

"Enola, what are you doing here?" my mother asked.

I glanced towards where I had found the bombs. "Looking for you."


End file.
